


The first goddess

by A_Lazy_Writer



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Betrayal, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Goddesses, idk how to tag if my life depended on it, kinda gory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lazy_Writer/pseuds/A_Lazy_Writer
Summary: The first goddess has fallen, the goddess of iona. The seeker of redemption is the first to meet her how will things play out?





	1. the first has arrived

Cold. It’s so cold.

Riven was sitting on a flat stone rock doing nothing in particular. Her broken sword leaned next to the stone. She was wearing tattered white clothes. Riven was staring into a wide lake, letting her thoughts run wild as she looked at it. As her eyes wandered the lake something caught her attention. In a low soft tone she mumbled to herself, “What's that?”

Cold. Why is it so cold?

Riven had to squint her eyes a bit. She saw that something floating in the lake. Her eyes widened a bit. She thought to herself, ‘Is that a girl? What’s a girl doing in a lake?’ She stood up from the rock and started to move toward the lake. Before she entered the lake, Riven took off her tattered clothes throwing them onto the flat rock. She did not want to get them wet. She was as naked as the day she was born. Her bare feet gently entered the lake a slight shiver when up her spine as the cold water met skin. Walking further in it turns out the lake isn't all that deep, it was only able to reach the white haired warriors chest.

As Riven reached the floating girl. She couldn't help but look in awe at how beautiful the floating girl looked. Dark blue hair flowing in the still lake water and beautiful light skin to go along with it. The dark blue hair beauty wore what seemed to be a snow white robe.

Riven gently scooped the gorgeous blue haired girl up. She was softer than silk if not softer.

As Riven cradled the blue haired girl all the way back to shore. She had taken notice that the girl was cold, too cold for the white hair girls liking. She gently placed the unconscious girl against a nearby tree. Riven could tell that she need to heat the girl up as fast as possible. She pulled the sopping wet rob off the mystery girl. Exposing every beautiful curve and feature of the woman. The girl was wearing nothing underneath her robe. Riven could have stared at the beautiful woman all day and take in the majestic sight. If Riven hadn’t known better, she would say she found a literal goddess? But she didn’t have time to let her thoughts wander. Quickly grabbing her tattered clothes she dressed the beautiful woman in them and the clothes slowly warmed her. Riven knew that wasn’t going to be enough tho.

Warm?

Riven quickly started to make a makeshift fire pit, using her hands to dig a pit. Then rushing like lightning picking up any dried wood or leafs. She piled it up making a tiny wood tent int the pit she made. Riven grabbed her broken sword and placed it next to the tiny wood tent. Pulling a thing of flint out of one of her satchel pockets. She keeps flint around to make it easy to start a fire. Smacking the flint against her sword a little spark came flying off it and lit the tiny wood tent on fire.

A relaxed smile came across her face but it quickly faded, as she now needed to lay the mystery girl next to it. Bolting to the dark haired beauty she scoops her up and places the unconscious girl next to the fire. Upon laying her down there was only one thing left for Riven to do. A blush started to cover her face as she now had to in a nutshell cuddle the mystery girl.

Taking a massive gulp with and an increasing blush son her face, the blush turning a deeper red as she got closer. Throwing an arm over the girl. Riven brought the unconscious girl into a tight embrace. Hoping that both her heat and the fires heat would restore the dark blue hair girls body temperature.

So very warm.

“mmm soft” A pair of eyes tried to flutter open. The mystery girl let out a loud yawn. She tried to snuggle closer to whatever was keeping her warm. Whatever she was snuggling into it was soft and warm, she really liked it. She wanted to stay in this embrace forever. But her body demanded to be active.

Her eyes finally obeying her body they slowly opened. She found herself in an embrace of a naked woman who seemed to have fallen asleep. A blush rushed straight to her cheeks as she saw the beautiful woman. The white haired woman was mesmerizing to the dark blue haired beauty. The snow white hair perfectly complemented her soft pale skin. The mystery girl took a gulp as she saw the girl has obviously worked out. The sleeping girl was muscular but feminine at the same time.

The blue haired girl couldn’t stop her hands from feeling around the white haired beauty. Her hand traveled from feeling the muscular shoulders to the arms all the way down to her abs. A shiver went down the woman’s spine as she felt the what must have been a warrior. Her eyes also started to wander the white haired warriors body.The woman had noticed the warrior had scars all over her body. Her hands could help but gently brush over every scar wondering what story they held. Then her eyes wandered to the woman’s beautiful and what she could only imagine soft lips. Then they went to her perfectly teardrop breasts, the blue haired woman’s cheeks started to feel like they were on fire. She had seen many beautiful women before but this one took the cake. She was the definition of a fucking snack.

Riven started to stirred from her slumber from all the odd sensations her body was feeling. Her eyes Slowly open. She noticed that something was touching her stomach and arms. The sensation sent both a shiver and a tickle down her spine. Rivens body immediately tensed up as she saw that the mystery girl was basically feeling her up.

The girl noticed how Rivens body suddenly tensed up. Lifting her face up she came eye to eye with a now fully wide awake Riven. Blue eyes meeting red ones no words came as they stared at each other until Riven spoke.

“m-morning” Riven said extremely nervous.


	2. goddesses?

“m-morning” Riven said  
The mystery girl replied with a “morning”  
Even tho it wasnt morning.  
Both girls stared into each other’s eyes with a long and awkward silence. Blue eyes staring into red eyes. Both girls weren’t entirely sure on what to do next.

Riven was first to break eye contact. Her eyes wandered down to were the mystery girls hands were touching. One hand was on her perfectly shaped 6 pack abs obviously feeling one of her scars. The other was on her shoulder doing the same thing.

Both girls blushes intensified at this. The unnamed girl from embarrassment and riven from being flattered and a little bit embarrassed.

It was the mystery girls turn to speak “umm i guess i should ask where my clothes are” averting her eyes as best she could do to riven still naked body.

Riven remembered she was completely naked. Her blush turning a deep crimson at the realization. Riven replied with a shaky voice “ I-i think it’s still drying” Riven turned her head to the clothes hanging on a small tree branch. “I'll go see if they are dry”

The dark haired beauty just nodded as Riven got up. The girl missing the warmth of Rivens body against hers. But she got one hell of a sight as riven got up. The mystery girl's eyes were glued to that beautifully shaped ass of Rivens.

“i guess i should ask what you name is?” Riven said as she made her way to the hopefully dry robe.

“my name, oh it’s Irelia and what’s yours?” Irelia said genuinely interested in knowing the beautiful white haired girls name.

“damn still pretty wet” Riven was a bit annoyed that the robe was still wet, but she wasn’t gonna deny that Irelia looked pretty sexy in her clothes. “and Irelia hu”

Irelia loved how her name rolled off Rivens tongue.

A gentle smile crossed her lips as she said “that’s a beautiful name and mines Riven”

Irelia's cheeks grew a shade of red at Rivens complement. “thank you. Riven is a lovely name”

“Thank you and i’m sorry your robe is still wet. It might take a couple more hours to finish drying. You can keep wearing my clothes till yours are dry”

A quick gust of wind hit Riven making her shiver.

Irelia cleared her throat, embarrassment taking over her face for what she was about to say. “ M-maybe we should huddle together, ya know to keep you warm. Wouldn’t want you to catch a cold.”

Rivens face turned beet red at the image of both of them, holding each other close and tight. “T-that’s okay i wouldn’t want to bother you.” Riven couldn’t help but stutter.

As Irelia was about to say something a loud snap startled both women.

Irelia stood up immediately taking a battle stance. Giving Riven an idea that whatever had just made that snapping noise was bad. Riven quickly grabbed her sword making her own battle stance.

A low but loud growl came from the darkness of the woods. The snapping of branches growing louder and closer. A pair of glowing blue eyes shone through the darkness. slowly emerging from the darkness and into the dim campfire light.

What Riven was seeing was a large monster at least seven feet tall. A mouth filled with razor sharp teeth as well as two overly large fangs coming out of its top row of teeth. Almost mid night like skin. The beast was slightly hunched over, it had two long arms with what must have been bones do to the color two sword shaped bones jutting out of its elbows. It also had hands shaped as three pointed claws. the same as the hands could be said for the feet but flatter.

Irelia gritted her teeth and mumbled “that bitch she actually did it” The dark haired woman looked at Riven and said “ can you buy me a minute Riven”

Riven turned her head slightly and nodded. She gripped her sword tightly. Waiting for the monster to move. As she waited blue eyes met red.

As their eyes met it let out a terrifying roar that almost made the ground shake. With that it charged forward claws spread out.

Riven charged forward as well. The monster swung its right claw forward but it was met with Riven's sword making a loud clinking noise. the monster went to swing it’s other claw at Riven. But as it swung at Riven , she jumped in the air making the claw miss. As she did that she brought her sword up and using the beasts arm as a sort of jumping platform she made a windmill motion with her entire body. As she did that she brought her sword down on the monsters left arm slicing it clean off.

As the monsters arm fell to the floor it let out a roar of pain. It sent its other arm Rivens way making contact with her sword again.

As Riven and the beast fought it out while Irelia was concentrating. Her eyes were closed to help her concentrate better. As she concentrated her entire body started to glow a gold color.

The brightness emanating from Irelia made both Riven and the beast stop. Rivens eyes widened at what she was seeing.

Six blades started to materialize out of thin air. they were silver with a gold handle on them. once all of them had fully materialized her eyes snapped open and yelled at Riven “i’m ready, think you can take its other arm off or hold it still?”

Riven smirked and said “please i could kill this thing myself”

“that so” Irelia quipped. A smile spreading at rivens playful cockiness. “i suggest you back that up”

Riven and the beast clashed again but this time as they connect, Riven's sword let out a small shock wave making the monster stager.

While the monster was stunned Irelia ran at it, her blades flowing alongside her. As Irelia approached Riven and the monster a small smirk crossed her lips. Irelia did a small jump landing on Rivens shoulder using it as a small jumping point. She pushed off the white haired woman’s shoulder and in one swift beautiful move she decapitated the monsters head off. 

The beasts head landed on the ground making a loud thud and it’s body followed soon after.

Riven was utterly shocked not by the monster but that Irelia had literally just used her like she was a trampoline. “did did you just use me as a jumping point?!” was all riven could say.

A smile tugged at Irelia's lips as she shrugged her shoulders and said “maybe”

“i-i can’t believe you did that” Rivens shocked face slowly turned into a smile. “you cocky son of a bitch, here i thought you were just a beautiful lost girl floating in a lake” Riven put her free hand on her hip as she said that. Her sword balancing on her sholder.

A tiny tint of red touched Irelia's cheeks at being called beautiful. “well what can i say. i needed an extra jump.”

“so you use me as a jumping point?” Rivens smile grew bigger and she started to chuckle at it.

Irelia couldn’t help the big smile that was growing on her lips “well you were just standing there so why not” small giggles started to escape her mouth.

Both girls couldn’t help but laugh at how stupid and funny the situation was. They both had a good long laugh.

As the laughing died down Riven whipped a tear from her eye. She hadn’t laughed that hard in years. “well i guess i should be asking you two things”

“oh really and what would those be?”

“one who are you really i can tell your no human.”  
Ireila just huimmed at that question.

“And two what was that thing?”

Irelia made a small humming noise at that one too. “ how about we sit and i’ll explain what that was and who I am”

Both girls went over to the fire and sat down legs crossed crossed.

“ my full name is irelia lito and i am one of the Valkyrie goddesses. what you had just witnessed was what we call Dark Cloud or DC for short.” Every word that was being spoken had nothing but pure truth and seriousness in it.

Riven tried to look for any sort of lie that may have been hiding in Irelia's words. But she found none. “so you’r actually a goddess and wait there’s more than one of you?”

Irelia quirked an eyebrow at Riven being very surprised at how well she was taking what most people would call madness. “there’s 9 of us including me and your taking all of this oddly well?”

Riven just tilted her head saying “well you are as beautiful as one and as strong as one from what i saw. that and your also not the strangest thing I've see”

A small dash of pink crept on Irelia's cheeks at Rivens complements. “hmm that so”

“indeed oh and who are the other valkyries and why are you here on earth?”

Irelia turned her head and looked at the full moon. Ireila made another little hum before answering that question. “one of them is named Lightning she’s one of the strongest out of the eight of us. She can act cold but she would protect us in a heartbeat. Then there is Xion she’s the youngest of us and very sweet. There’s also Aqua she’s young but acts like our mother at times.” irelia chuckled at the remembrance of how Aqua would scold her and the others. “Then we have Evelynn she’s the Valkyrie of lust and desire. she can act like she doesn’t care about us but she loves us and would die for us. Then we have sivir she’s a war valkyrie the third strongest of us. She can have a bit of an attitude at times but she’s nice underneath all that toughness. We also have sona the valkyrie of music she’s not very strong interns of fighting but morale wise she is the best with her soothing music. then last but not least we have weiss she is another young valkyrie and can be a bit how do i put it... hmmm bratty at times.”

Riven chuckled at all this new information “you guys sound like quite the circus”

Irelia hopped in on the little chuckle fest “we are aren't we” A smile spreading across her face at the memories of her basically sisters.

“wait a minute” Riven starts to count her fingers. “there’s Nine of you guys but you only explained seven of your sisters who’s the eight?”

Irelia's previous smile turned into a deep frown. “i guess i should explain how i or better say we ended up on earth.”

Riven quirked an eyebrow saying “we?”

“my sisters are here too all except one that is” irelia said with sadness.

Riven just sat there waiting to hear more.

“guess i should start a bit at the beginning. I was walking down one of our enormous hallways that led to the throne room. where all nine of us had a specific chair to sit in. Oh yeah did i mention we live in basically a castle?”

Riven only narrowed her eyes at Irelia at how nonchalantly saying she lives in a castle. “no you didn’t”

“oh well we do. so as i went up to the doors i heard some strange noises like metal meeting metal. I quickly opened the door and what I found shocked me.”

Opening of doors sounding.

“YOUR INSANE!! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!!” A pink haired girl yelled.

“HA! YOU ACTUALLY THINK YOU CAN STOP ME!!” A silver haired woman retorted back.

As Irelia entered the throne room she was beyond shocked. she was hoping that her eyes were deceiving her. Six of her sisters were laid out on the ground unconscious with what obviously looked like a fight. Irelia turned her eyes to see the two women fighting.

“IF YOU GO THROUGH WITH THIS YOUR BASICALLY KILLING EVERY HUMAN ON EARTH!!” The pink haired yelled poison at the other.

The silver haired woman replied with her own yell “HUMANS ARE NOTHING BUT A WASTE OF SPACE AND RESOURCES!! THEY DESERVE TO DIE!”

The pink haired girl was Lightning and the silver haired woman was Tanya. Lightning was gripping a sword in her hands it had intricate designs all over it and it looked so sharp, that it would be able to cut air itself. Tanya on the other hand was wielding a scythe that was pure black with a chain attached at the end of it.

Both girls lunge at each other their weapons clashing once more, sparks are sent into the air at the collision.

“STOP BOTH OF YOU!! WHAT’S GOING ON HERE!!” Irelia yelled at them.

“irelia” Lightning said. “IRELIA YOU NEED TO LEAVE NOW TANYA IS INSANE!!”

“YOU SHOULDN’T FOCUS ON OTHERS WHEN FIGHTING!” Tanya sweeped Lightning’s feet making her stumble a bit. Almost like a rocket Tanya landed a solid kick on Lightning’s stomach sending her crashing into a wall cracking the entire wall.

“TANYA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!” Irelia yelled at Tanya.

A sadistic smile was plastered on the silver haired woman’s face. “Irelia dear how have you been and i’m just simply playing with them.”

As irelia was about to say something Lightning shouted “DON’T LISTEN TO HER SHE’S COMPLETELY INSANE.” Lightning was holding her stomach from the excruciating pain. “she plans to obliterate all of humankind.”

“Wh-what there’s no way.” Irelia whipped her head towards Tanya. “Why would you do something like this!?”

“isn’t it obvious?” Tanya only had a questioning look on her face. “it’s because they are a scourge on the earth. Nothing more than an eyesore for us Valkyrie goddess.”

Irelia bit her lip in frustration. “just because they are an eyesore doesn’t give you the right to kill all of them!” Clenching her fists irelia summoned her blades. “I won't let you do this.”

“that’s what I like to hear.” lightning said walking up to irelia. “Let’s stop her together.”

“sigh. you honestly think both of you can beat me?” Tanya did a tiny twirl of her scythe holding the blunt end of it towards Lightning and Irelia. “As your sister i am going to show you all one last act of kindness.” Her scythe started to glow and dark flames started to emanate from it.

“What do u think your doing tanya!” Lightning said.

“goodbye my sisters ..” Tanya jumped into the air, bringing her scythe over her head she slammed it down onto the floor causing and explosion shattering the floor beneath them.

“the moment she destroyed the floor beneath us it was over. The eight of us fell from i guess you could call it grace.” Irelia clenched her fist at the memory.

Riven just looked at Irelia not saying a word. After a long and silent pause Riven reached over and picked up her sword and stood up.

“okay, I've made up my mind.” Riven said staring down at the seated Irelia.

Irelia only had a questioning look on her face that said what?

Riven rolled her eyes and said “I'm going to help you defeat your sister”

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed sorry it was so short i promise to make them longer and you can follow me on tumblr for updates on works^^  
follew me at not-enough-ships


End file.
